teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Argent
Christopher "Chris" Argent is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest cast member JR Bourne. History Hunter Chris and two other hunters sower the woods for a Werewolf at night and come across Scott who wolfs out. One of the hunters shoots Scott in the arm which gets caught on a tree. Another werewolf comes to the rescue and saves Scott from the hunters. The next morning, Chris picks his daughter up from school. He waves at Scott from his car, not knowing that it was him that he was shooting at the previous might. Allison drags her father to the lacrosse game where she watches Scott play. Scott nearly wolfs out and Chris notices that something is wrong. After the game is over and Scott's team has won, Scott flees the pitch. Later, one night, when Chris get home, he nearly runs over Scott. Allison runs out of the door and tells her dad that she nearly killed him. Scott insists that he is fine. Chris walks into Allison's room, and Allison calls him on just barging in. He apologizes for not knocking, and Lydia makes it clear that she's noticed his hotness by lying on the bed in a seductive pose. Chris tells the girls that they will be staying in tonight because of the curfew. Allison argues with him but gets nowhere. Later that night, Derek pulls into a gas station and starts filling the tank. Chris and his hunters pull into the same station, blocking him from the front while another hunter pulls up behind, boxing him in. The situation is tense back at the gas station. Derek finishes filling the tank without saying anything to any of the hunters. Chris compliments him on the car. "Black cars, though, very hard to keep clean." He rubs at a spot on the roof and then gets the windshield washer and starts cleaning the Camaro's glass. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that these days, do you?" He turns to look at Derek, and Derek clenches his fist. Chris watches as Derek opens his hand again, but there are no claws. Chris thinks they've come to some sort of understanding, but as he turns to go, Derek tells him that he forgot to check the oil. Chris orders one of his men to check the oil. The hunter busts in the driver's side window. The hunters leave, their threats having been made clear. Back home, Allison sneaks back in and kisses Scott as her dad secretly watches. Chris' sister arrives into town but get stuck hunting a werewolf along the way and calls Chris for backup. Allison notices her father leaving in the middle of the night and asks him what's going on. He tells her that Kate texted and asked him to pick her up. Allison notes that it's 2am, but Chris tells her that Kate just has a flat tire so it's nothing to worry about. Chris pulls up and orders Kate into the car. "Not even a hello, nice to see you?" "All I've got at the moment is 'Please put the assault rifle away before someone notices,'" he says. Kate tells him that she saw two werewolves and one of them tried to kill her. Chris tells his sister that the beta can't lead them to the alpha if she kills him first. She counters that she won't be doing any hunting if she's dead. He asks how long it will take the beta to die, and Kate says about 48 hours. The next morning, Chris and Kate return from shopping and Chris finds Allison and Scott hiding behind a car and asks them to help with the groceries. Allison comes out and Scott asks her if she still wants to study. Chris informs him that Allison will study better on her own. Scott tells her goodbye, and Chris says they'll see each other next at school. Kate calls her brother out on being overprotective and tells Scott that he's staying for dinner. "Do you eat meat?" Chris asks him. Scott nods nervously and tries to scoot by him back into the house. Chris claps him on the shoulder and leads him inside. At dinner, Becoming a Hunter Again In Mexico, an army of Hunters show up to help Scott and his friends. Deputy Parish, Chris Argent and Braeden are firing away at the berserker and Kate. Chris then goes after Kate, who goes back inside of the church and puts an wolfsbane bullet inside of Kate to slow her down Kate tries to escape. Chris the two are both heavily wounded. Chris and Kate are at a crossroads and he has to make a decision on what to do he finally decides to let her run. Chris instructs Scott and the rest of the pack on what to do and he joins the rest of the hunters to find and kill Kate. After getting contacted by Scott, Chris travels back to Beacon Hills. In the tunnels, the Dread Doctors prepare to attack Scott and his friends. Scott tells them all to get down and Chris appears and shoots the doctors, which doesn't seem to be too effective. Stiles and the teen reach a point where they can't go further. However, the teen uses his chimera powers and is able to break through the gate to help them escape. Later, Scott, Malia and Chris walk into the hospital to greet his mom. The sheriff is alive and wakes his son up to tell him it's okay and he still has him. Chris Argent unlocked a safe holding a particular flower and it sounds as if something epic is going to go down from the music. Chris pays a visit to his father-in-law and gives him the flower which happens to be a cure. Gerard is cured and tells him of the creatures who live to end life. The name he mentions is the beast of gevaudan. Chris and Gerard are moving through an underground tunnel. Gerard finds a fingerprint and it's revealed that they are looking for the beast of Gévaudan. Gerard tells Chris that the body is oil black like a shadow pretending to be real and they proceed with caution. Chris asks how to stop it and Gerard says a simple spear from Amanda Gévaudan was the only thing that ever stopped the beast. They continue to move through the tunnel and Chris takes the lead as Gerard continues in another direction. Gerard runs into the Dread Doctors and places a frequency scrambler. he knows their frequency and is wondering why they are down in the tunnels. Chris approaches a drain and when he looks down there are countless bodies being fed on by insects. Later still in the tunnels, Scott opens the door he runs right into Chris and Gerard. Scott is shocked to see Gerard alive and already shows off his alpha eyes. Gerard tells him that the color suits him and Liam is finally introduced to Gerard. Chris defends his actions in bringing Gerard back by saying he has knowledge of all the stories. They reveal that the painting in the room is actually the beast fighting the hell hound. Scott tells them about the Damnatio Memoriae message. They knock down another wall and find a stack of bodies. Scott notices that the dead bodies in the painting represent all of them. Later, Parrish comes face to face with Gerard and Chris who tells him about the hell hound. They ask him to go over what happened to him in Afghanistan and he looks over a memory of trying to diffusing a bomb when it goes off. Chris holds Parrish while Gerard holds a flame to him and Parrish finally sees himself begin to transform into the hell hound. Parrish is completely shocked and asks Chris if Gerard is his father. Chris replies, "not by choice." Appearances *"Wolf Moon" *"Second Chance at First Line" *"Pack Mentality" *"Magic Bullet" *"The Tell" *"Heart Monitor" *"Lunatic" *"Wolf's Bane" *"Co-Captain" *"Formality" *"Code Breaker" Season Two *"Omega" *"Shape Shifted" *"Ice Pick" *"Abomination" *"Frenemy" *"Raving" *"Party Guessed" *"Fury" *"Battlefield" *"Master Plan" Season Three *"Tattoo" *"Fireflies" *"Frayed" *"Motel California" *"Currents" *"Visionary" *"The Girl Who Knew Too Much" *"The Overlooked" *"Alpha Pact" *"Lunar Ellipse" *"Galvanize" *"Illuminated" *"Silverfinger" *"Letharia Vulpina" *"Echo House" *"The Fox and the Wolf" *"De-Void" *"Insatiable" *"The Divine Move" Season Four *"The Benefactor" *"I. E. D." *"Orphaned" *"Time of Death" *"Monstrous" *"A Promise to the Dead" *"Smoke and Mirrors" Season Five *"The Last Chimera" *"Damnatio Memoriae" *"The Sword and the Spirit" References Category:Argent Family Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Guest Characters